Special Fanfic Commision
by Sailor Mars Fanatic
Summary: This is a commission by request of a friend of mine who wanted me to revise the showdown with Castor and Pollux in my story with the twist that they do not start arguing and bickering, but co-operate as a team to make a tougher fight for the Sailor Scouts.
When they reached the roof they saw that Lorei had collapsed out cold herself and the Gemini Twins had emerged from the pencil. "Her energy belongs to the Negaforce."

"Hail our great Queen Beryl."

They heard Castor and Pollux say these things and they stepped forward and declared their challenge.

"We are the Sailor Scouts. Sworn enemies of the Negaverse."

"We will triumph and uphold justice."

"You two creeps won't get away with polluting Lorei's wonderful talent."

Back at Nephlite's headquarters Zoicite and Malachite both consented that the three Scouts had fallen for Nephlite's trap.

"But what happens now?" Zoicite asked.

Nephlite and his soldiers all had big smirks on their faces. Nephlite himself answered with a chuckle. "They're about to get a taste of their own medicine. I have specially trained Castor and Pollux for this fight. They'll kill those meddling Scouts with the sting of their own weapons."

"It does sound like fun," admitted Malachite.

Back to the rooftop Castor and Pollux taunted their adversaries. "Your routine is getting to be old hat girls."

"Yeah. It's just too predictable."

"So what do you have?" Sailor Moon retorted sneeringly.

"Let us show you," said Pollux. And their two tails began to glow brightly where they were connected.

With a unified shout of "Gemini Power!" the twins prepared to attack. This was the last thing the Scouts could have possibly been expecting.

Standing back to back Castor shouted "Mars Fire Ignite." The girls all dodged screaming as a burst of fire ten times hotter than even Sailor Mars herself could produce whooshed past them. They could feel the intense heat raise sweat on their bodies as it barely missed.

Then spinning around so that Pollux was now in front she shouted "Mercury Bubbles Blast." They dodged desperately again as the intense cold shot out. They could sense that if it had hit them they would be frozen solid encased in deadly ice.

They were confused and to be honest very scared.

Castor said, "I'll burn them to ashes."

But Pollux stopped her. "Wait. You're not getting all the glory in the sight of our Commander."

With this Castor turned to smile at her. "Of course Pollux. We're a team. Let's take turns and slowly kill them with both our powers."

Pollux was elated and replied excitedly. "You said it partner!"

"Luna! What'll we do?" Sailor Moon squealed in agitation.

"Use your brains! Outsmart them!" Luna urged.

While Castor was warming up her attack, Sailor Mars shouted. "Together we're hopeless sitting ducks! Run in different directions so that they can only try to aim for us one at a time!"

"But what if I'm first target?" gasped Sailor Moon.

She hesitated as Mars ran one way and Mercury taking the hint ran in another.

It was almost a fatal mistake and her life was only saved by Luna screaming. "SAILOR MOON! WATCH OUT!"

As she reacted to her guardian feline's commanding voice, she barely dodged the deadly fire. "YAROOO!"

Working together the Gemini Twins circled around together so they could both attack in different directions. Sailor Mars tried to shoot her own flames, but to her horror it was frozen and dissipated before her eyes. Pollux had counter-attacked superbly while Sailor Mercury hadn't even had a chance to fight back. She ducked and rolled to safety as Castor sent a scorching blast in her direction. Things did not look good at all.

"You may have split up, but Castor and I can move really fast working together to block and attack from all directions."

"Yes that is right. The two of us can still match the three of you."

Sailor Mars was thinking to herself. "We have no chance. Unless." She was looking at their tails tied together. "SAILOR MOON! SAILOR MERCURY! ATTACK THEM BOTH ONE EACH!"

Her voice was so loud and authoritatively commanding that even Sailor Moon did not hesitate at all. She sent her tiara flying at Pollux as Mercury used her ice bubbles against Castor.

Sailor Moon shrieked and ducked to avoid being struck a fatal blow from her own weapon. Pollux has sent it straight back at her by the force of her icy blast and Castor, toying with Mercury like a cat with a mouse, had dispersed her bubble spray without burning her at all.

The Twins were jeering and chortling, but when they turned to face Sailor Mars they were dumbfounded to find her vanished. Then before they knew it in the next second she jumped down from above startling them. She had given a tremendous leap upwards with all her strength while her friends were distracting the Twins and she reached out and grabbed their tails, pulling hard undoing the connection and pushing them over.

She leaped back away to join the others as Sailor Moon was running to retrieve her tiara where it lay.

Luna said, "Well done Mars. Now you three be quick. Attack together while they're fighting."

They needed no second bidding.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Castor and Pollux were regaining their feet and gave a start in absolute terror as they realized the Scouts were combining their powers to destroy them. As the tiara coated with fire and bubbles spun towards them they screamed together. "What will we do?"

Of course they had boasted so surely about their success before that they had left their emergency escape devices back at Headquarters.

They desperately tried to re-attach their tails.

"Quick. How does the special knot go?" Castor yelled.

"Oh no no no. This can't be happening." Pollux moaned as they were hit while fumbling with their tails.

As they faded away Sailor Moon and the others cheered. All the energy would go straight back to Lorei and she wouldn't need hospital treatment to recover.

Nephlite and his other soldiers watched in horror as the Gemini sign suddenly broke to small pieces of dust before their eyes. Nephlite spluttered. "What? It's just not possible."

Zoicite sitting in her wheelchair began to laugh. "Well this time it must be your turn to face torture Nephlite. Hahaha."

Malachite smirked. "I advise you to come quietly with us and get it over with."

As he faced the inevitable Nephlite muttered. "I can't believe this. There was no way the Twins could have been killed. They were invincible."

Although nobody was aware of it Castor and Pollux were still alive. Sort of. When they had tried so hard to connect their tails again they had just mustered enough of their power to survive. But they were reduced to a living ghost form. They no longer had their bodies but they were to all purposes in their own limbo dimension invisible to all other eyes. They returned to headquarters and followed their Commander to Queen Beryl's throne. But there was nothing they could do to alert even their queen herself to their presence. They were helpless.


End file.
